Mitral valve prolapse is a significant cause of cardiovascular morbidity and mortality. As a result, surgical intervention is often required. As one of the surgical options currently available, mitral valve repair is well established and is applicable in patients with mitral valve prolapse due to degenerative mitral-valve disease. The techniques of mitral valve repair include inserting a cloth-covered ring around the valve to bring the leaflets into contact with each other (annuloplasty), removal of redundant/loose segments of the leaflets (quadrangular resection), and re-suspension of the leaflets with artificial chordae (chordal replacement).